An Angel in the Rain
by inked-jaeger
Summary: 'Thanks,' Ryoma shouts. 'By the way, Keigo, you look like an angel.'  Keigo is studying and filling out forms for college. Ryoma starts appreciating just how valuable Atobe is to him, and that he might not always be in Ryoma's life.


Title: An Angel in the Rain

By: ExquisitelyInked

Summary: 'Thanks,' Ryoma shouts. 'By the way, Keigo, you look like an angel.'—Keigo is studying and filling out forms for college. Ryoma starts appreciating just how valuable Atobe is to him, and that he might not always be in Ryoma's life.—

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the manga or anything this anime/manga is related to... except this piece of fanfiction.

Author's Note: This is kind of different from the other fics I've written. Sorry. And you know what, this time, I'm not going to beg for reviews. If you like it, you will review. If you don't, you won't. Simple. So I'm just going to ask you to like this, ha ha.

* * *

><p>1. For the first time since Ryoma's been around <em>since forever <em>Atobe is studying. Ryoma is putting all his efforts into distracting him because he can't deny that he is fucking worried _what's wrong this isn't like Keigo why is Keigo _Monkey King _studying he never does that he never needs to why why why_

'Stay still, brat,' Atobe says with some exasperation. 'I need to do this if I want to go to college.' He doesn't look up from the large book that he's reading. Ryoma has a very disarming _college?_ and disturbing realization.

_Keigo might be going away from me_

He keeps his aloof, cold, uncaring façade up.

Inside he is breaking apart into tiny pieces and the only thing that can keep him together is possibly leaving.

2. Recently Atobe has noticed Ryoma intently gazing at him and speculates why. The looks are blatantly intrusive and Keigo is worried Ryoma thinks he's cheating on him. In this half-panic that Keigo is currently in no other explanation comes to mind. There is no other thing that might unsettle _Ryoma..._

Just to reassure him(_self)_ he reaches for Ryoma's hand, so close to his on the sofa they're sitting on. Ryoma willingly grasps it. Atobe closes in eyes in minute relief, and turns a page of his textbook.

The hold on his hand tightens imperceptibly.

3. _I'm going to lose you_

Ryoma smirks as Atobe is unable to return Ryoma's serve; he calls out, 'Mada mada dane, Monkey King,' and wonders if the amount of times that he can say this phrase is numbered.

Atobe looks at him with a carefully composed countenance and replies, 'Who's ahead right now?'

Ryoma's smirk is wiped off his face as he realizes Atobe's the one in the lead. He blinks away unexpected tears and serves.

Atobe looks like a God when he plays tennis.

He runs to return it and gets a point. Ryoma hasn't moved, embracing this revelation.

Ryoma has only noticed now that Atobe has started fading away.

_And my God is deserting me_

4. The sky suddenly splits open and rain pours down on the entire Seigaku tennis team, causing instant chaos and the first years barring Ryoma scramble to collect all the tennis equipment they can before it gets wet enough to be ruined.

Tezuka summons the team in the locker room and tells them practice won't be resuming for the day; they are dismissed.

Ryoma doesn't bother changing back into his school uniform, nor does he take off his damp cap. He leaves his school bag in the locker room and saunters out behind the rest of his teammates. He has no umbrella, but declines Fuji's offer. Momoshiro says he can ride pillion on his bicycle; Ryoma refuses.

He is approaching the main gates of the school when he sees something that leaves him breathless.

Atobe is standing there. Alone. Drenched to the bone. Waiting for Ryoma with a look of extreme displeasure.

'There's a thing called "running", brat, why not try doing it sometimes?'

Ryoma nods slowly, staring wide-eyed at Atobe _he waited for me_. Only now is he appreciating the way Atobe's hair curls up at the ends, but is still plastered to his skin, in rain. Or the way all his clothes adhere to him. Or the way his skin practically shines.

Right now, more than a God, Atobe looks like an angel.

_I'm going to lose all this I'm losing him I'm losing_

5. Atobe sees Ryoma's face crumple in pain, even through the heavy downpour. He immediately slips through the school gates and pulls Ryoma into a bone-crushing hug, as if the contact will somehow make him understand why a usually indifferent Ryoma is currently pressing into his body like this _clinging and so loving and desperate_

'Ryoma...' he whispers. He wants to ask why, he wants to know and he wants to take care of Ryoma but he knows Ryoma hates this sort of affection.

He vows he hears a sob from Ryoma before Ryoma looks up, and there's no emotion on his face _just like always_. 'Moment of weakness, that's all,' he says dismissively, and Atobe feels like Ryoma just kicked him _why isn't he telling me_

6. Ryoma unwraps himself from Atobe and starts to head out onto the deserted pavement. He realizes Keigo isn't following, and turns around. Atobe is looking at him, his expression hiding something.

Ryoma ventures, 'Aren't you coming? There's a long way to go for your house... you don't mind if I stay the night, do you? Mom would kill me if I showed up like this...' He has to shout for this to get across to Keigo, the rain is coming down that hard.

Atobe nods mutely.

'Thanks,' Ryoma shouts. 'By the way, Keigo, you look like an angel.'

Atobe has absolutely no expression on his face _angel oh God an angel he called me an angel _as he comes over to Ryoma.

Ryoma looks up at him, and Atobe knocks over the cap with a gesture, still silent. It falls to the ground, but Ryoma makes no move to pick it up or be irritated.

He cups Ryoma's face in his hands and Ryoma swears he can see his pain reflected in Atobe's eyes. Atobe leans down a bit, so close to Ryoma _so close so close so fucking close_

He whispers, 'And you look exactly like the angel that that angel loves. I love you,' and waits.

Ryoma closes the breach.

That kiss is the gentlest kiss they've ever had, and the longest.

7. They shower together. Keigo is still elated at the fact that Ryoma called him an angel, and Ryoma is still elated that the fact that Keigo said he loved him. They embrace multiple amounts of times, and Atobe can't help but feel as if Ryoma is in some way... fraught about something.

Later, Atobe is typing something in his laptop—a form. He is busily typing away when Ryoma comes out from the walk-in closet, wearing a pair of Atobe's silk pajamas which are oversized on him, but he doesn't care. 'What are you doing?' he asks.

Keigo replies, 'Filling out a form.'

Ryoma stiffens. Keigo looks up. 'What's the matter?' he asked, putting the laptop aside, getting out of bed.

'Which college are you going to?' Ryoma asks casually to Atobe who's standing in front of him, his body language anything but casual.

'I'm taking an online course from T University, why?'

Ryoma is completely, utterly shocked, thrown at that answer _online course __he's staying home and not going he's staying home he's staying_; Atobe's eyes widen slightly at that and suddenly something clicks into place and Atobe realizes that Ryoma thought Atobe was going away from home for college, and possibly breaking up with him. He shakes his head in amazement.

'You thought that I was leaving?'

Ryoma nods speechlessly.

'Leaving _you_?'

Another nod.

Atobe starts laughing.

Ryoma pushes him onto the bed and kisses him furiously. 'Mada mada dane! I thought we were breaking up soon because you were leaving for college so I started treasuring every moment I had with you and I thought you look like a fucking angel and fuck you, Keigo, just fuck you for not telling me earlier—' he chokes up and the tears he's been withholding _because crying's not what I do_ come out in floods.

Atobe holds him. 'You don't need to cherish the moments with me, you know. We have massive quantities of them left.'

_Oh God he cares he fucking cares he loves me_

**END**


End file.
